Gamer Girl
by radarsada
Summary: This is the Inuyasha version of Gamer Girl. Basically, Kagome goes to a new school and is immediately nicknamed freak girl. However with the new game she gets, she hopes to change from ugly social outcast, to a gorgeous elven magician. Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I am trying to make a fan fiction for Inuyasha(Duh). This is the plot from Gamer Girl by:Mari Mancusi. I am not promoting it, I just love it, so I want all of you to know this. Okay, I don't own Inuyasha or the plot. Okay, reviews are appreciated.**

Going to Grandpas. Fun, right? Way off. I guess it would be okay, if my parents were still together. But there I go again, dreaming up the impossible.... I guess visiting Gramps for an hour would be okay, but living with him? So not cool. Especially if your Grandpa if totally crazy and obsessed about unicorns. Seriously, everywhere, in the wallpaper, on the couch, embroidered into pillows, on the walls, on shelves, everywhere! And if you touch any she magically knows, and begins to freak out about it. I am, at the moment listening the speech now. So annoying!

"How would you like it, if somebody picked you up? Huh? Would you like that? No you wouldn't! And then what would happen if someone dropped you? Do you know what would happen to you? You would crack. And no amount of glue would ever fix you! Never, never! So never touch my precious unicorns! Okay, good. "

Whao. That was... weird.

"Alright Grands, I am sorry. May I please go to my room now?"

"WELL...okay, buy sweety."

And that, is why I hate going over to my Grandfathers house. Too bad for me.

Ever since my parents decided to get a divorce, everything in my life was going crazy. I got over it. However thats when my mom thought that moving would be a good idea. So she made me and my brother to pack up our stuff, say buy to our friends, and then moved us to this dusty old, old, old, house. With Gramps to keep us company. Yay. Yippers.

I trudge up the stairs, knowing that the second I got in, my mom would *poof* up in front of me and decide that now was a good time to start unpacking. I don't want to unpack. Makes everything seem final.

"Hey watch it, Kagome!"

"What?" Now, finally coming back to Earth from my mental moaning, I see that I had accidentally just bumped into Sota.

"Oops. Sorry kid. Whats up?"

"I'm not a kid!!"

As soon as he says those words, there was a gleam in my eye. Kami, I love eight year olds. Thats when they think that they are all grown-up and everything. I love teasing my brother about it. It is so funny when a little kid only two-thirds your size starts yelling at you.

"Sure you are. Whatever you say."

"I'm not!"

"I didn't say you were."

"Kagome!" My moms voice pierces through the house, as she steps out a random door, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Ah, here it comes. I better brace myself. Time to unpack.

"Kagome, be a dear and start unpacking. You too, Sota."

I knew it. I am a genius.

I trudge up to my room, grumbling about how unfair everything was.

Once I get there, my mom hands me a box.

"Kagome, you know how your grandfather loves those unicorns. Put the ones in your room into this box, okay? That way you won't have to look at them, and your grandfather and I can be sure you won't break them when you lose your temper. Okay?"

I nod, and walk into the room. My jaw drops. I turn around and face my mother. I shut my mouth and try to speak, despite the fact that my jaw is on the ground.

"Mom? I need a bigger box."

My mom looks confused. "What do you need another box for?"

"FOR THE UNICORNS!!!!!"

The room was full of them. On the chest, in the shelves, on the bed, on the floor. There were stuffed animals sitting on the desk and in the corners. There were posters of unicorns cover just about every part of the wall. There were rugs of unicorns on the ground. There were unicorns embroidered on to the pillows and the blankets, and everything! The wall paper had unicorns on them, too.

Although it took me the rest of the weekend of non-stop work, I finally got the room to look normal. I took off the wallpaper and painted the walls (Gramps was against it, but I won), I changed the sheets and swapped the pillows. I through any unicorns I found into the three boxes that it took to put them all away(Gramps was against it, but I won), and tossed the rugs into the living room(Gramps liked that, he said that it was a good idea and 'that it made the room look more cheerful'). Now as I lay in bed, I set my alarm clock to seven, and lay in bed with the lights still on. Tomorrow was my first day at school. I was going to be the knew kid. I remember how in the bigging of the year, I was sure that this would be my year. Kagome's year. This was the year that I was going to join a club, get amazing grades, and become Haku's girlfriend. Haku was my friend Sango's brother. Even though it was a longshot, I was curtain that it would happen. It was supposed to be my year. Well, that sure didn't happen. Instead I am stuck here, in a dingy old house, preparing myself for tomorrow, the first day of school. This was going to suck. I sighed. Why did mom and dad decide to split up? Why did that have to happen? I got up and walked over to light switch. I clicked the button, and the lights went out. I stood in the middle of the room. Sighing once again, I put my hands in front of me and took a step forward. Seeing as I was accustomed to the room, it took me awhile to get to bed. Several moments and 'ows' later, I finally got in bed. After unsuccessfully pushing my worries down, I managed to fall asleep.

**Okay thats it. What do you guys think? Is it good? I am sorry Kagome is so out of character, but bear with me! Please send in your reviews, or Inuyasha will bite off your head. Roar!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have gotten one review... ONE!! That is ONE person whose head remains intact! I will if needed answer your reviews in public. Would you like that? Would you? Would it make me have more reviewers? Hopefully... anyways, lets begin.**

**Love4everinuxkag: Thank you! That is so kind! I hope the story will be good. I just finished reading Gamer Girl, too. Anyways.. I had read some of your stories before!! And now you are commenting on my work... how cool is that? It's very cool. Anyways, thank you for being my first reviewer! Enjoy your head!**

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Crash*

"Dammit, where's the snooze? No! Thats volume! Quieter! DAMMIT!! I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!"

I ran out of my room for a shower. After I was done, I made my bed and changed. I had black leggings, a black and pink plaid skirt, and a black t-shirt, which had pink gemstones on it. Around my neck was a necklace with a pendant in the shape of a cat. I had specially chosen this outfit, after changing in fifty times, because today was, after all, the first day of school for me. I had to attract potential friends. My outfit said 'gothy, but approachable.' Today was important.

I ran downstairs for breakfast. Finally, I decided that I was too anxious, to try to eat. On my way to the door, I had to ride by bus now, Gramps bumped in to me.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING KAGOME?!?!?! ARE YOU INSANE! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T!"

I tried to explain, that this is normal, but he wouldn't have it. I can't talk back to him, because mom told me not to talk back to the man. Mom said, that we should be grateful that we were staying here. I tried to escape through the window, but it was too high up. I tried to tell him that the bus was coming soon, but he said that he would drive me. I was so embarrased as he made me change into the 'soft' pants that only grandfathers wear, an shirt that looked so old, and a sweatshirt with a unicorn embroydered onto it. Then the man shoved me into a car, and started to drive. I decided that once I get to school, I will find the nearest store and buy something proper.

Of course, Gramps was certain to make my life at high school hell. He came out of the car, grabbed my hand, and started to drag me to the office.

_It can't possibly get any worse than this._ Guess what. It got worse.

"NARAKU!!" My grandfather suddenly screached. _Who the hell is Naraku?_

I looked up and saw four people. A girl, with black hair, that looks like a slut. If I wasn't freaking out over wearing the lamest outfit ever, I would have gagged.**(Guess who she is... I'll give you a hint: I don't like her) **Next to her, another slut. Next to the slut, a guy with black hair, and a worried face**(Guess who, guys!)**. If I wasn't in the position that was in, I would have been drooling. However, in front of the three of them, there was a guy, his arms crossed, his expression somewhere between horror from Gramps, and amusement from me.

By now my grandfather was pointing at him and using his other hand to pull on me.

"LOOK! LOOK KAGOME!! ITS NARAKU!! REMMEMBER NARAKU!! YOU REMMBER!! HE WAS THE LITTLE BOY THAT I BABYSAT! REMMEMBER? HE USED TO WET THE BED...REMMEMBER???"

Everyone in the halls was laughing at ...Naraku.

"Ummm.. no grandfather, this is the wrong person. He is not that boy. You used to baby sit a boy back when my mom was a child."

But the damage was done. My little lie didn't work. Gramps insisted. The stubborn, unicorn loving fool!! I caught Naraku's eye. I knew at once that I was going to pay for his embarrassment later. I gulped, and started walking towards the office, dragging Gramps after me, repeating over and over again that I need my schedule.

How I survived that first day, I don't know. Any slim hope I had of making a friend died out in those few minutes. I ate lunch alone, I sat in the previous classes alone. Literally. The teachers all had rows of one, so I couldn't even talk to the person I was sitting next to.

In the hallway, after I ate, I picked my stack of books and started dragging it towards my locker. My classes were on a completely different side of the school so I had to drag my books from one class to another. As I was walking, I saw Naraku, and the rest of his 'gang'. I put my head down, not wanting to meet their eyes.

"Whoa, Freak Girl, where do you think you are going."

I ignored him and continued walking. Then a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. As I turned, a second hand pushed all the books in my hands. I yelped as I jumped back, so that the books wouldn't hit me.

"Hey, Freak Girl, why did you jump out of the way? It's not fun like that." I looked up and saw Naraku smirking at me. Behind him the slut and the cheerleader were giggling behind him. The guy with black hair and amber eyes was looking away.

"Hey Naraku leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you. If you have a problem with what happened in the morning, go talk to her grandfather."

I looked up and saw a guy with brown hair talking back to Naraku.

"Hm. Whatever loser." The 'gang' walked away, and I looked at my hero.**(No, not Koga. Those of you who read the book will know why I chose the guy I did.) **

"Hi, I'm Hojo. Those guys are jerks, aren't they." He helped me pick up my books. I was so greatful. This was the first person I saw that talked back to the Aberzombies.

"Thanks," I said as I took the last of the books from him. "but, why are they like that? It look like every breath they take is important."

"Well, I guess that when the are popular, they know they are popular. Almost everyone in the school worships every step they take. And they, Naraku, Ayame**(sorry to her fans, but I needed someone, and she fits. Besides she is a cheerleader...so peace.)**, Kikyo**(She is the slut. I don't like her.)**, and Inuyasha, hate everyone who isn't ppopular. So ninety-seven percent of the school."

"Wow. So they are like the Haters."

Hojo laughed. "Yea, that name fits. Well I gotta go. See ya 'round."

I then went, and put my stuff away, feeling more lonely than before.

In one class, my last one, a note was thrown at me. Against my better judgment, I opened the note. The was a picture of an ugly girl, obviously meant to be me, with fangs and claws. Above it is a note that says 'Freak Girl'. I crumpled the note and lowered my face, so that no body can see me try to stop the tears.

"Pardon me, Kagome, is everything fine?"

I tensed, then slowly looked up, and saw the teacher, Miss. Kaede looking down at me. She was fairly old, and obviously experienced. She also talked in a funny way, because she was teaching us that Shakespeare was wonderful, or something. I nodded, not trusting my voice. She put her hand out, and I grudgingly placed the note onto her hand. She looked it over, and said "Kagome, are people in this class bothering ye? Who threw this?"

I knew exactly who threw it. Naraku. Not that I was telling. "I don't know who threw the note."

"I do!"

I turned and saw Hojo, who was standing. He smiled at me then turned and focused his attention back on the teacher. "It was Naraku! He drew it, then after showing it to all his friends, He threw it at Kagome."

"Thank ye Hojo. Naraku detention! See me after school tommorow."

"But-"

"No buts for ye, Naraku."

Just then, the bell rang. I was about to leave, but the teacher called me to stay.

I waited until everyone left, and then came up to the front desk. Miss. Kaede still had the note in her hand.

"Not a very good artist is he?"

I giggled. Teachers aren't supposed to say stuff like that.

"Look, child. I know how rough things seem now. Belive me, I do. If you ever need to talk to anyone, anyone at all, you can come talk to me."

I nodded, and left, to try to catch the bus home.

**Whoo!! Finished! It took me three and a half hours to write this! But it is so worth it! This story is as long as my other story, but it is so much better, and it is only two chapters long! The other one is five chapeters, I think. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please Review, or Inuyasha will eat your computer(Please.... I'm asking nicely... right?)!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS!! I AM BACK!! You see, if I get reviews, I get happy. Happiness leads to more chapters. YAY!! Okay, I got two more reviews. YAYZ! Okay and now to answer my reviewers:**

**Mistyfire's code is secure: No, Misty, (I can call you that right?) you are not the only one….(the last dot is a period) The reson that there are no paragraph breaks is because…da da da da: ITS ONE PARAGRAPH!!! You know I'm not really yelling, right? Anyways thanks for reviewing. ~Radar (lolz)**

**Angelfright: Thank you! You will understand why I chose Hojo in later chapters… or you can read the book. It's really good, don't let any summaries or anything dissuade you. ~ Radar (P.S. Enjoy your computer)**

**Okay, that's it. Do YOU want to publicly celebrated for a few seconds too? If yes, write me a review!!**

**Ps: sorry for not writing for so long… school is a pain…**

How I managed to get through that week… I don't honestly know. How I managed to explain to my mom what had happened without bursting into tears, I don't know. How I managed to keep myself from yelling at my grandfather, I also don't know. Mom says we should just be happy that he is letting us stay here. Yeah, right. That is NOT why we have to be nice. The real reasons are: 1) Gramps ain't exactly stable, the slightest shock might kill him, and 2) Mom doesn't have the money to pay for a new house, so if Gramps throws us out, we're screwed.

Finally, the weekends came, and along with them, my birthday. Numero 16! I lay in my bed Friday night, both miserable from my treacherous week, and excited for the days to come. I had next Monday off (yayz) so I would have extra time to play with my gifts. I rolled over. Of their own accord, my hands snaked up to my neck and I grabbed the necklace that hung there. A shard of a crystal lay in the center. Long, long ago a strange woman gave it to me. She had said that it was a shard of the Shikon Jewel. She had said that she gave it to me because it brings good luck. She also said that it would bring happiness. Some happiness it was giving me. I looked closer at it, and saw a touch of black at the bottom. What was that? It had always been pink! I took it to the sink, but it wouldn't wash off. Does this crystal change color? Is that normal?

Finally deciding that staring hard in to the mirror won't help my blackening crystal, I took it into my hands **(the crystal, not the mirror)** and gave it a long hard stare, as though willing it to go back to normal.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked the crystal, "Do you WANT me to be more miserable than I already am?"

The crystal didn't answer. Go figure.

I thought back to the strange woman that gave it to me.

_Three year old Kagome was sitting down on the sidewalk on an empty street. She was holding her right arm and crying. It hurt terribly, and she knew it would become a bruise. The mean boys at the playground pushed her into a pole, and she hurt her self. Those boys were so mean!_

_An old woman saw the crying child. Her hand went up to her neck, where a pink crystal hangs. She slowly took off the necklace, and when to console the child. She softly smiles at the black haired girl. The kittle girl brings her eyes y=up to the old womans._

"_There, there dear. Everything is all right. What happened dear, you can tell me."_

"_Its those mean boys! They push me! Into pole! Look, look, it start to bruise! See!" She showed the woman her arm,_

"_You know, when I was a little girl, someone hurt me, too. Although I was a bit older than you."_

"_Who?" The girl asked curiosity burning in her eyes. The pain in her arm was forgotten._

"_A boy… my first boyfriend." The woman laughed as she remembered how hard it was for her first boyfriend to break up with her. She was too clingy._

"_Ooh." The little girls eyes turned big, as she looked at the woman._

"_There was this old woman that gave me something very special. She said that it brought happiness and good luck. She told me that it was given to her while she was crying as well. And the woman before her as well. And now I am going to give it to you."_

"_Oh! Really? What? What? Show, pweese!" The girl now looked exited as she waited._

_The woman brought her hands up and showed the little girl the necklace._

"_So pretty.." The girl whispered._

"_Yes, it is pretty. Now this is a shard of the Shikon Jewel. Take care of it alright?"_

"_Yes ma'am." The little girl saluted to the old woman and ran away laughing. The old woman was left behind, smiling at the little girl._

I smiled at the memory. A happier moment in a happier time.

Finally, Saturday. And with that…. MY BRTHDAY! Whooo!!

I leap out of bed, and run downstairs. Sure enough, mom, gramps and Sota are sitting in the middle of the room with a cake in their arms. Around them.. PRESANTS!!

After stuffing myself with chocolate cake, I opened the presents. A new T-shirt and jeans (mom), books and a board game (Sota), Socks and a stuffed unicorn (guess who). Finally, the moment we have all been waiting for… DAD'S PRESANT!! Whoo whoo whoo (you know, siren). I tore at the wrapping. My dad liked to do it in layers, so as I tore stuff fell out. Candy, rubber bands for my hair, small pieces of paper (Confetti). Finally, the present! I yelled with joy when I saw it! It was the game dad had promised me. Magic Hallow (No, I don't remember the real name, and I am too lazy to go and find it). I am so happy!!

**Okay, okay. I KNOW its short, but you guys deserve at least this. Please review, you guys know I love that. If you guys do, I will respond publicly, cause that's cool… Right? Please give me ideas, thoughts comments whatever. Love you all! Now, review, or I will sik Inuyasha on you! HA! What do you think of that? HA!**


End file.
